Forever You
by xXDeadMidnightXx
Summary: His name, his voice, his presence, his hugs, his kisses, and everything, makes me want to forget him. Wait for the Prequel of the Story!


One Shot~!

His name, his voice, his presence, his hugs, his kisses, and everything, makes me want to forget him. Every time I hear his name, makes me want to cover my ears… Every time I remember his presence makes me want to run away. Every time I remember his voice makes me want to die. And every time I remember his hugs and kisses, makes me want to forgive him, but it will never happen when his with another girl. It hurts, it feels like, I'm going to break anytime, and never come back to him. To my love life it was called Forbidden Love… It been 5 months since we broke up, and now I have to move on from the past…or… I think I will just wait until fates bring us back together again.

And I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara, 21 years old, heiress of Yukihara Company, and left by my own boyfriend…

In all of the years we had spent in this city, it had only ever felt strange on this particular day. Last year, it had been a grey, windy day that brought thick branches to the ground and carried solemn whispers through the air. The year before that, night had fallen before four in the afternoon and had cast a dark shadow across the City, leaving everything unnaturally still until dawn the next morning.

Everything change in my life after that tragic event…That makes memories of guilt in my life…

**January 11, 2008**

**10:47 p.m**

I heard a knock at the door as it opens…it was a middle age man that had been my private butler ever since I was child. When my parents are not there to guide me, he's the one who is always there. I was so thankful that Mr. Miyagi is always there…

"Ma'am, there is a guy looking for you," he said to me as he smiled and bowed down for respect at our family…

"Let him come in," I replied back and look up to him for a second then back to what I'm doing.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as he go out of my office to call my visitor…

I heard the door opens as I looked up only to see the worst person I've ever met in life…I stare at him with wide eyes in a second as it turned to a glare…

"Mikan," he mumbles that only the two of us can hear…

I stood up from my chair and glare at him fiercer than awhile ago…

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with angry voice…making the atmosphere in the room changs…It was a shock for me to see him here in front of me. Many questions roaming around my mind…But I know that the answer that I will get will only come in his mouth. And before I can continue my thoughts in my mind, it was already broken by a reply.

"Mikan, I'm here to say sorry at everything I've done to you," he replies.

"What? After what you did to me that was the only one you can say?" I shouted, I walked towards him and slap him straight to his face…I still can't forgive him…I've been a good girlfriend to him but for him I never was…

"I gave everything to you then that was all I can get from you? I've been a good girlfriend to you Natsume! But you never give it back…All the attitude you throw to me was all coldness…when you're in front of me your always have that stoic face of yours Natsume…The news was all true that your betraying me, when I'm not in your side you always go to that slut. Natsume it hurts…"

I felt two arms encircled around my waist, holding me tight not wanting to let go…I didn't mind it I just continue to cry until I was satisfied…

"Mikan that rumors that I have are not true…about I kissing a girl in front of my mansion, it is not true, it was because of my father, he was the reason of this all, he said if I didn't marry Luna he will kill you, I just want to protect you Mikan…I really doesn't want to do it but I don't want you to die in front of my eyes. You the only one I love Mikan, no one else but YOU," he explained, I was taken a back from his word. …I don't know if I'm going to forgive him…But the words that he said make my body gone stiff…I stayed silent for a few seconds after I heard him say…

"It's ok for me, if you don't forgive me, it is better that I've already said sorry to you…"

And that was the time I've decided…I felt him letting me go…but I stop him by hugging him…

"I'm so sorry, Natsume. I'm sorry that I believe at them…I'm sorry that I didn't let you to explain from the start…" I said as I hug him tighter, not letting him go…

"It's ok, Mikan…" He said as he hug me again…

"I love you, forever and ever," he said to me that make me cry even more…I still can't believe that fate is always there to bring us together again.

"I Love YOU too…" I replied back, as we hugged each other for a minute…

~End of Story~


End file.
